My Teddy Hyung
by Dazelf
Summary: -DRABBLE- Lee Donghae adalah pemeran utama .../ Badannya gemuk seperti boneka teddy milik temanku / Chapter 11 Up
1. Chapter 1

**\- Advice -**

**Aiden Lee – Lee Donghae**

⌠ **DRABBLE ⌡**

* * *

_**Nasihat sekalipun dapat serupa dengan bacaan masa depan!**_

* * *

…

Memohon mohon, setiap haripun tak membuatnya lelah….

Yang Aiden lakukan hanya begitu pada seseorang yang duduk disinggananya sana,,,Menentang keinginannya hanya dengan alasan…

"Kau tak bisa menjaga dirimu, diluar sangat kejam, ayah tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu"

Peringatan itu terdengar tegas, tapi kemauan Aiden tak ingin hilang begitu saja.

"Kumohon ayah"

Bahkan sampai badannya bersimpuh tepat didepan ayahnya itu, ia lakukan untuk membujuk sang raja dari negara tempatnya tinggal.

Tetap tak diperbolehkan….

"Jangan membantah ayah, ayah berkata karena tau"

"Aku, laki-laki ayah, kenapa ayah mengekangku layaknya perempuan? Bahkan ayah sudah menyuruh ketua prajurit untuk melatihku, keluar sebentarpun tak boleh?"

Sang ayah menggeleng dan menyuruh anaknya itu untuk beristirahat dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Keinginan tetap keinginan….

Aiden, Sang pangeran satu-satunya itu hanya ingin kebebasan. kebahagiaan memang sudah didapatkannya dari ayahnya, ibunya juga pelayan kerajaan lainnya. Ia juga tak kehabisan tempat untuk bermain karena halaman kerajaan yang bagai padang rumput luas yang ditumbuhi berbagai pohon.

Tapi,

Kebahagiaan dari kebebasan belum Aiden dapatkan…

Maka, Ia dengan berani menyingkir dari pengawasan dan secepat yang ia bisa meloncat dari balik pagar tembok samping kerajaan dan akhirnya keluar dari sana.

Berlari dan akhirnya memasuki kawasan pasar, matanya berbinar melihat orang berlalu lalang, dapat Aiden lihat interaksi penjual dan pembeli, pengangkut barang juga anak dan orang tua yang sedang berbelanja.

"Inikah hidup?"

-Ya, ini hidup.

Dengan adanya seorang penjahat ditengah-tengah keramaian dan dengan tiba-tiba sengaja menebaskan pisaunya pada lengan sang pangeran karena disangka menghalangi jalannya untuk kabur,

Kabur membawa barang curian…

Sang pangeranpun tak bisa untuk tak mengerang, tak pernah ia mendapatkan luka ditubuhnya selama hidupnya. Ia baru tau jika rasanya akan sesakit ini.

Tak tau kenapa semuanya menjadi berputar hanya karena tebasan dilengannya, Orang-orang yang berada disana langsung mengerubungi tubuh itu,

Menanyakan apakah ia baik-baik saja atau tidak…

Sang pangeran tak fokus dengan itu, darah pada lengannya terus merembet keluar.

Dan akhirnya yang dirasakan sang pangeran adalah

-kegelapan…

…

"Maafkan aku ayah, ayah memang selalu benar. Ibu aku sudah baik-baik saja"

Aiden meminta maaf dan menenangkan sang ibu yang khawatir.

Sang pangeran yang akhirnya selalu menurut pada sang ayah dan tak akan pernah memaksa keinginannya hanya untuk dituruti.

"Ayah akan mengajakmu berkeliling, jadi kau bisa merasakan keamanan sekaligus kebebasan"

Membuat sang pangeran tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

-Kkeut-

Maaf, ini aneh…..

and

….Salam ^^

27012015


	2. Chapter 2

**-Named Spencer-**

**Lee Donghae _ Aiden Lee**

**Lee Hyukjae _ Spencer Lee**

⌠ **DRABBLE ⌡**

_**Alien Nyata?**_

**…**

Sebenarnya, ini terdengar tak masuk akal sama sekali. Bagaimana terdapat kehidupan lain selain tempat tinggal Aiden dan makhluk hidup lainnya yang menetap dibumi.

Ia cukup merasa terganggu dengan adanya alien yang diduga-duga hidup dengan bebas di planet lain, yang benar saja ia harus mempercayai itu semua.

Dengan penemuan sebuah UFO atau apalah itu.

Ia masih belum dapat mempercayai alien walau sebagian besar ingatannya kadang tiba-tiba terfikir jika ia bertemu dengan alien berwajah aneh dan bertubuh kerdil disaat dirinya berada diruang gelap.

"Namaku Spencer"

Ia memiliki nama inggris.. jadi dia dari Amerika?

Bisa berbahasa dan mengetahui adat perkenalan. Memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan tepat didepan Aiden yang masih membeo…

Mata Aiden masih betah untuk mengamati barang entah apa itu, lumayan besar atau mungkin lebih besar dari pesawat.

Menerka-nerka benda apa yang berada di belakang tubuh sosok yang memperkenalkan dirinya Spencer itu. Aiden memang memiliki sedikit minus dalam matanya. Tapi tak salah kan jika ia melihat Spencer turun dari barang itu, barang aneh itu.

Dengan melayang!

Spencer tersenyum lebar, gusi yang entah sangat memukau itu terlihat sempurna… Aiden tergagap.

"Maaf, aku merusak halaman rumahmu" sesal Spencer.

Kesadaran Aiden masih setengah dari penuhnya alam sadarnya, memang halaman beserta rumahnya didalamnya sangat luas melebihi sebuah stadium sepak bola terbesar didunia.

Barang Spencer sedikit merusak rumput dan juga tanaman yang berkembang biak dengan liar di atas tanah halaman rumahnya itu.

Itu tak masalah,

Aiden dapat menugaskan orang suruhannya…

"Kau siapa?"

Keberanian entah datang dari mana, iapun mengucapkan pertanyaan singkatnya pada Spencer. Aiden sadar saja, Spencer mungkin juga salah satu manusia terkaya didunia melihat pakaian yang dipakainya, wajah charmingnya juga kendaraan aneh yang mendarat dihalamannya terlihat mahal.

"Spencer, keturunan dari sang penguasa planet tak diketahui"

Aiden menelan ludah kasar.

"Jadi, bisakah kita menjadi teman?"

…

"Mamaaaaaa,,,, Babaaaaa….."

Lari terbirit-birit, Aiden menjauh dari sosok Spencer…

"Aiden, kenapa?"

"Ada Alien!"

Aiden menarik lengan ayahnya menuju tempat bertemunya ia dengan Spencer..

.Loh.

Halaman kosong, dengan keadaan sebelum Spencer berkunjung menemui Aiden.

"Jadi mana Alien?"

-Kkeut-

Ini Drabble,

Jadi kalo Sequel. Maaf, itu tidak ada :p

:) Thanks for the review :)

25022015


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sick-**

**Lee Donghae**

⌠ **DRABBLE ⌡**

* * *

**Saat yang ditunggu adalah, berkeringat**

* * *

…

Malam ini Donghae tengah berbaring di ranjangnya dengan selimut tebalnya yang bermotif nemo dengan warna dasar biru laut, matanya sayu terbuka dengan bibir sedikit kering.

Sang Ibu berada disampingnya menaruh sebuah sapu tangan kecil ke atas dahi Donghae setelah sapu tangan itu dicelupkannya ke dalam baskom berisi air dingin yang setelahnya diperas.

Dengan telaten ia lakukan hal itu berulang ulang, sampai dirasanya sudah cukup dan Donghae butuh mengonsumsi sesuatu setelah itu baru ia akan membiarkan anaknya itu tidur lelap.

"Duduklah sebentar, kau harus makan dan minum obat"

Donghae menurut, dengan susah payah ia duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menerima sesendok bubur yang di suapkan oleh sang ibu.

"Seharusnya, jika kau sudah merasa tak enak badan katakan pada Ibu. Tak perlu memaksa untuk pergi kesekolah" kata sang ibu menasehati anaknya itu.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan ujian bu, lagipula ini sudah membaik daripada tadi disekolah"

Senyuman tersungging dibibir ibu Donghae, ia mengangsurkan segelas air pada Donghae yang sebelumnya terlihat enggan untuk menelan obat penurun panas.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidurlah sayang"

"Hmmm"

…

"Ibu, kenapa AC nya tidak menyala?"

Pagi ini Donghae tak diperbolehkan sekolah.

"Kupikir kau sakit"

Donghae mengibaskan tangannya, bergerak maju mundur layaknya kipas yang digunakan.

"Kegerahan?"

Mengangguk kecil, Donghae kemudian mengerut saat sang ibu menempelkan tangannya pada dahi dan lengannya.

"Merasa baikan? , kau sembuh Sayang"

"Ya?"

-Kkeut-

Mengerti kan? XD Drabble itu cukup simple dan pendek sekali :) :)

Ini setiap Chapter berbeda yaa…..

Tak ada sangkut paut juga disetiap chapter…

:) Review Okay :)

15032015


	4. Chapter 4

**-Sorry-**

**Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum**

⌠ **DRABBLE ⌡**

**Ini kesalahanku **

…

"Ya! Lee Donghae!"

Pada waktu itu Kibum sedang berjalan keluar menuju ke parkiran sepedanya, tetapi ia baru tersadar jika sepedanya sudah tak berada ditempat yang sama seperti pagi hari tadi. Bahkan seseorang tengah menungganginya walau tak berjalan.

Itu Donghae, sahabat sekaligus saudaranya itu sudah siap sedia untuk meluncur ke atas jalan raya tepat didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Maka dari itu ia berteriak, bukan tanpa alasan karena memang ia yang membawa sepeda tersebut dari rumahnya dan Donghae dengan seenaknya memakainya sekarang.

Lalu, ia akan pulang naik apa sedangkan Donghae bisa saja dijemput sang supir sebentar lagi. Dan Kibum malas hanya untuk menaiki mobil dengan supir yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu

Donghae menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Kibum.

"Aku pakai sepedamu, Aku tunggu dirumah. Oke!" Teriak Donghae dan dengan cepat ia gayuh pedal sepeda Kibum yang dipakainya. Dan tentu Kibum otomatis mengejarnya.

Tetapi tak berselang lama, Kibum semakin mempercepat larinya saat dilihatnya saudaranya itu turun dari sepedanya dan sedikit membanting sepedanya.

Kibum geram… Hey, itu sepedanya tersayang.

"Gwaenchana?"

Setelah dirinya sampai tepat di samping sepedanya, ia terkejut. Karena Ternyata Donghae sedang menolong seseorang yang terjatuh.. huh? Memang terjatuh disebabkan oleh apa?

"Ah, berdarah." Pekik Donghae membuat Kibum akhirnya tak memperdulikan sepedanya dan ikut membantu seseorang yang berdarah tersebut. Wajah Donghae yang mendung seakan ingin menangis tak diindahkan oleh Kibum. Walau ia tetap menuntun orang tersebut.

"Mari kita ke klinik…."

Mereka mengantarkan orang tersebut yang sesekali meringis ke klinik kecil yang berada diseberang jalan…

…

"Jadi, kau berhasil menabrak seseorang dihari pertama kau memakai sepedaku? Tsk, kubilang Donghae. Kau memang daridulu sudah bermasalah dengan mengemudi" Kibum berdiri dari posisinya dan melanjutkan "Bahkan ini hanya sepeda gayuh, Appa dan Eomma tak salah jika mereka selalu mengantar jemputmu"

Donghae menunduk, tak berani melihat raut wajah sang adik "Aku juga ingin bersepeda bersamamu, kan aku waktu itu juga sudah bisa" jawaban itu terdengar bergetar.

Donghae sudah meminta maaf kepada korban tabraknya dan syukurlah karena orang tersebut tak memiliki luka yang parah dan menerima maaf dari Donghae. Tetapi walau begitu ia masih mengingatnya.

"Dan kau akhirnya jatuh Hyung"

Mungkin Kibum tak sadar jika ia sedikit membentak.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah. Helaan nafas tak bisa ditahan oleh Kibum. Ia berjongkok dan menyandarkan kepala Donghae di bahunya dan membiarkan kakaknya itu menangis. Kibum rasa ia tengah ketakutan karena tabrakan tiba-tiba tadi.

"Ma-maafkan Aku Kibummiee…"

Ditepok-tepoknya punggung Donghae oleh Kibum sembari menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

-Kkeut-

;';'

Semakin aneh…. xD

Tetapi Nana sedang berusaha buat gak hiatus menulis selagi FF yang belum tuntas masih dalam proses….

Baiklah, terima kasih untuk review kalian di drabble advice, named spencer dan sick . kali ini akan Nana jawab yang Sick eoh :p

**Ranti Fishy** : Donghae sembuh setelah kegerahan, :) biasanya seseorang yang sakit panas pasti kalo mau sembuh udah bisa berkeringat sewajarnya. Xp

**Aniielfishy **: Pasti ketemu mama lagi kok. :) Yah, kasih sayang ibu memang yang nomor satu.. Ini udah buat lagi ya.. :)

**Wonhaesung Love **: OK! xD

**Kuroi Ilna **: Huh? Bukan sakit saja kok. Ini ceritanya campur aduk xD… ada sakit, ada sehat, bahagia, sedih dsb :) tapi cast'nya pasti Donghae.

**Panda** : Nana bahagia kalo banyak yang suka ;) ini sudah bikin lagi :D

**ElizElfishy** : Yyeee, Harus sembuh dong :p

Sekedar pemberitahuan, mungkin saja salah satu drabble disini bisa Nana buat sebuah FF oneshot atau berchapter…. :D :p :) *sesuai keinginan hati.

Dan…. Bagaimana Brothership singkat ini?

Isi kolom **Review** ya… Kalo masih banyak yang suka, Nana bakal sering buat kok *modus xD

26032015


	5. Chapter 5

**-Baby Frog-**

**Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun**

**..Little Boy..  
**

⌠ **DRABBLE ⌡**

* * *

**Menyangka Ajaib**

* * *

…

Donghae kecil sedang menyibukkan dirinya bermain ditaman kecil dekat rumahnya, temani pengasuh dan juga adiknya. Berlari riang tanpa kenal lelah dan tak memperdulikan sang adik yang hanya sesekali mengikuti atau mengajak bermain sang pengasuh.

Donghae tertawa riang, ini salah satu kegiatan yang ia sukai. Terkadang ia memang cepat bosan dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Mungkin tak akan lama sampai ia merasa lelah dan mencari kegiatan lainnya.

Yang setelah itu ia melihat sebuah kolam berukuran sedang dan cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Mendekatlah ia pada kolam itu dan melonggokkan kepalanya, mencoba menerobos masuk air yang memenuhi kolam dan mencari tau apakah di dalam kolam tersebut terdapat kehidupan.

Dan ia menemukan beberapa ikan kecil yang berenang ke segala arah, kemudian terlihat sesekali bersembunyi di bawah pohon yang sengaja di tanam dalam kolam tersebut.

Donghae tertarik mengamati binatang yang menjadi kegemarannya. Dirumahnya ia juga memelihara beberapa ikan yang hidup di dalam akuarium kecil.

"Ha?"

Matanya menangkap hewan lain yang menyerupai ikan terlihat bergerombol di sudut kolam tersebut. Berwarna hitam dan cukup kecil.

"Kyunnie,, Kemari" Seakan ingin menunjukkan hal baru pada sang adik, ia berteriak memanggilnya dan melambai agar Kyuhyun, adiknya mengetahui keberadaannya.

Sang adik tanpa buang waktu menarik sang pengasuh untuk menghampiri kakaknya.

"Kyu, Ada ikan ajaib"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar "Benarkah?"

Dongahe mengangguk antusias dirinya menunjuk-tunjuk kolam yang berada didepannya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melihatnya juga. Sedangkan sang pengasuh hanya bisa tersenyum melihat majikannya yang lucu sekali itu.

"Ikannya punya kaki!"

Sang pengasuh mengernyit mendengar pernyataan Donghae.

…

"Hei, ini adalah anak katak, Hae dan Kyu tau katak bukan"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Setelah mengetahui apa yang tengah dilihat oleh sang majikan. Pengasuh tersebut segera menjelaskan perihal hewan apakah yang baru saja mereka jumpai itu.

"Ya, Oh saem pernah mengatakan kalau mereka hidup di dua tempat."

Sang pengasuh tersenyum. "Darat dan Air, Kita duduk. Akan bibi ceritakan kalau kalian mau"

Seketika itu Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk dengan manis di atas tikar yang telah disiapkan oleh sang Pengasuh tadi untuk ditaman itu.

"Katak itu semula bertelur dalam air, setelah menetas katak kecil masih belum punya kaki dan persis menyerupai ikan setelah beberapa hari, akan tumbuh kaki kecil di tubuh katak dan kemudian terus berkembang menjadi katak dewasa yang bisa hidup di darat juga. Yang biasa kalian temukan meloncat di atas rumput"

Sang Pengasuh menceritakannya dengan pelan dan mudah agar majikannya memahami ceritanya dengan cepat. Tak juga ia menjelaskan hal tersebut sangat rinci karena ia tau waktunya akan ada sendiri nanti.

"Woahh,,,"

"Keren!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun terkagum-kagum mendengarnya, mereka bersorak dan berlari kembali mencoba melihat si anak katak yang tadi mereka temukan.

-Kkeut-

;.;.

Gatau kenapa bisa muncul ide semacam ini. Jujur, ini ide muncul tiba-tiba waktu Nana inget kolam yang ada di depan kantor guru :D xD

Nana ketawa sendiri habis ngetik ini, ketimbang gak berguna mending ditunjukin dan dibaca oleh lainnya kan.

Berharap ada yang review walau ceritanya cukup biasa dan tak menarik sama sekali…

Oke baik, cuap" selesai

Review pleaseee :)

04042015


	6. Chapter 6

**-Learning-**

**Lee Donghae, Lee Teuk**

**15 y.o**

⌠ **DRABBLE ⌡**

* * *

**Hanya belajar, apa susahnya…**

* * *

…

Sejengkal,

Jarak penuh keraguan itu hanya sejengkal….

Donghae menatap seorang didepannya dengan pandangan takut, Khawatir juga tak yakin. Ayolah, ia cukup lelah mencoba. Nafasnya sudah berat dan sangat-sangat ingin dirinya menghindar.

"Kau bisa…"

Donghae meringis sejenak, tangannya yang berpegang pada sisinya dan kakinya bergerak dengan tak teratur seperti menyingkirkan sesuatu yang entah apa. Tarikan nafas yang tak henti ia lakukan guna menstabilkan udara yang ada, Donghae mencoba untuk berani.

"Hei, ini hanya 2 meter… 1 meter sudah kau lewati, beranikan dirimu. Bagaimana kau akan bisa huh?"

Seorang diseberang terus menerus menyemangati Donghae, memberikan senyum kepercayaannya dan mengajak Donghae untuk menghampiri dirinya, mereka berada dalam naungan yang sama dan uluran tangan itu selalu tersedia disaat dirinya akan gagal atau berhasil.

"Donghae!"

...

...

...

...

..."YA! KAU BERHASIL"

Kepala Donghae menjumbul dari atas permukaan air, memegang lengan Leeteuk dan menarik nafas keras-keras, ia tengok belakang badannya dan menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan baru saja sebelum berseru kencang.

"Yeah….. Ayo ajari aku berenang dari ujung sini kesana kembali Leeteuk Hyung!"

Lihat, setelah berhasil… Donghae benar-benar akan giat belajar eoh…

-Kkeut-

Ahahaha,,,,

Ini Drabble macam apa coba?!

Ah, dan untuk Baby Frog, jeongmal mian eoh. Nana beneran gak tau kalau Upin-Ipin ada episode yang agak kurang sama ceritanya. Nana beneran gak tau… xs

Just say, make your opinion in the box review :)

05062015


	7. Chapter 7

**-Forget-**

**Lee Donghae &amp; other member SJ**

⌠ **DRABBLE ⌡**

* * *

_**Melupakan sesuatu?**_

* * *

…

Donghae baru saja kembali dari Dorm bawah, tepatnya baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sahabat karibnya, Eunhyuk. Berniat menciptakan lagu kembali, Donghae akhir-akhir ini terlalu bersemangat untuk menjadi composer dan mengajak Eunhyuk –selalu- menjadi partner duetnya.

Langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil sebotol minuman dari dalam lemari pendingin dan meneguknya dengan pelan. Tapi ketika ia mendudukkan dirinyadi atas meja makan ia mendengar suara ringtone. Ah, dari ponsel di atas meja yang tergeletak begitu saja. Dan saat itu ia merasa meninggalkan sesuatu miliknya yang tadi diingatnya dibawa seharian penuh…

"Apa?" Donghae berfikir.

"Ya Donghae-ya, kenapa kau tak angkat!"

Heechul muncul kemudian dan meraih benda persegi panjang yang berada di meja makan itu.

"Oh Hyung! Mian, ponselku ….."

Donghae menatap punggung Heechul yang berlalu begitu saja setelah mengangkat telepon yang entah dari siapa karena Donghae tak melihat tadi.

"Ponsel ya…"

Donghae meneguk air yang berada digelas miliknya.. Sebelum berseru dengar keras..

"Ponselku! Ponselku dimana?!"

…

Sudah Donghae terlusuri semua ruangan yang berada di dorm, mulai dari kamarnya, kamar Heechul, kamar Kangin atau Shindong kalau-kalau saja tadi ia sempat kesana, kamar mandi, dan kembali ke dapur..

Tapi masih saja ia tak menemukan ponselnya.

"Kemana!"

Donghae menghempaskan badannya di sofa ruang tengah, lelah juga hanya untuk menemukan ponselnya, Hyungdeulnya juga tak mau membantu malah mengatainya pelupa dan menyuruh mencarinya sendiri.

Pintu depan dorm berbunyi ketika seseorang memasukkan password, membuat Donghae menengokkan kepalanya dan melihat siapakah yang datang. Jika itu Leeteuk, mungkin saja ia bisa bertanya.

"Eunhyuk.. Kau melihat….."

Donghae menghentikan ucapannya ketika Eunhyuk yang adalah seorang yang baru saja masuk itu menyerahkan sebuah ponsel yang sangat dikenali oleh Donghae.

Dengan wajah malas Eunhyuk menyerahkannya, Menguap sebentar dan berucap..

"Ponselmu mengganggu sekali, babo! Aku mau tidur tapi ponselmu terus berbunyi."

Sedangkan Donghae hanya menengadahkan telapak tangannya dan menerima ponselnya itu dengan wajah 'Blank' miliknya.

Ah, tertinggal di dorm bawah…..

-Kkeut-

Maaf, bukan bawa FF oneshot, ficlet atau bercapter... Nana lagi kurang dapat inspirasi akhir-akhir ini... xD

hmm...Terima kasih untuk reviewnya kemarin... :)

09062015


	8. Chapter 8

**-New Friend-**

**Lee Donghae (Aiden) , Cho Kyuhyun**

⌠ **DRABBLE ⌡**

* * *

_**Dia temanku sekarang…**_

* * *

…

Aiden menjadi penuh semangat ketika sang ayah mengajaknya untuk berkeliling kembali ke pasar yang berada tak jauh dari istana yang ditempatinya.

Mungkin ia memang tak akan bisa bosan diajak ke tempat tersebut, ia akan dapat menatap wajah-wajah penduduk disekitar tempatnya tinggal dan mendapat senyuman yang tulus padanya.

Aiden menemukan hal menarik diantara kerumunan yang tercipta, ia mengajak sang ayah untuk mendekat pada salah satu penjual makanan yang terlihat nikmat dimatanya.

"Omo, Raja!"

Karena cukup terkejut, sang penjual hampir saja menjatuhkan barang yang tengah ia bawa. Ia memberi hormat kepada sang Raja juga Pangeran yang berada disisinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Raja?"

"Pangeran menginginkan makanan yang kau perjual belikan"

Dengan cekatan, setelah mendengar keinginan sang Pangeran yang hanya menampilkan senyumnya penjual tersebut membuatnya.

"Eomma, aku menginginkannya juga"

"Eih, kau bisa membuatnya dirumah. Sudahlah, bermain sana!"

Aiden kali ini mengamati sebuah interaksi antara anak dan ibunya, ia tak sadar menelengkan kepalanya ketika dilihatnya sang anak menunduk sedih. Huh, jangan katakan kalau ia mau menangis.

"Emm, jeosonghamnida. Anakku sepertinya membuat Raja dan Pangeran tidak nyaman."

Sang penjual merasa tak enak, apalagi karena pengunjungnya hari ini adalah seorang petinggi di daerah tersebut. Raja dan Sang Pangeran yang harus dihormati. Ditambah dengan warga yang juga ikut berkumpul untuk menyaksikan karena yang dilakukan oleh Raja dan Pangeran saat ini adalah hal yang langka.

Aiden tersenyum, tanpa menunggu ayahnya mengijinkan atau tidak. Ia menerima makanan tersebut dan mendekat pada anak penjual tersebut.

"Hai, kau mau?"

Anak itu melihat sebuah makanan ditangan Aiden kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Aiden akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminta tambah kembali dan mengajak anak itu mengikutinya.

"Jadi, namamu Kyuhyun?"

Aiden merasa dirinya cukup menarik perhatian memang. Tapi, anak laki-laki yang sepertinya hanya berbeda 3 tahun darinya ini tak merasa sungkan untuk bercakap dengannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Hyung, Eomma tak akan membiarkanku menghabiskan jualannya."

Satu lagi, Kyuhyun tanpa takut memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung' . Ini hanya berlaku sekali seumur hidup Aiden. Belum ada yang pernah memanggilnya begitu.

Aiden menoleh ketika salah satu penjaganya menghampiri.

"Kita kembali Pangeran"

"Oh, Hyung akan pulang?"

Ketahuilah jika Kyuhyun itu termasuk anak laki-laki yang cukup manis, bahkan ia terlihat sedih kembali ketika mengetahui kalau Donghae akan meninggalkannya. Ingat, mereka bahkan baru saja berkenalan.

Aiden mengangguk dan menyerahkan makanan yang ia beli lebih tadi pada Kyuhyun. Sebelum berpamitan pada Kyuhyun dan menghampiri sang ayah.

…

"Kau berani Pangeran. Ayah sampai selesaipun kau masih betah dengan anak itu?"

Donghae membungkuk meminta maaf.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka kembali menuju istana, Donghae berbicara sesuatu pada Sang Raja.

"Makanan tersebut enak ayah,dan sepertinya aku memiliki teman sekarang."

Sang Raja yang mengerti akhirnya menepuk bahu Aiden pelan.

"Begitu?"

Aiden mengangguk semangat.

-Kkeut-

omo~ Nana terkejut ada yang request fict...

btw, Nana gak bisa janji tentang itu dan juga, fict yang Nana buat gak bagus" amat, jadi takut ngecewain...

tapi, terima kasih ya udah request siapapun itu kamu yang namanya "fansikan" ... do'akan Nana bisa saja xD

Oh ya, new friend ini bisa jadi lanjutan dari chapter 1 /advice/ ya dan jangan lupa Isi kolom review ya :)

17062015


	9. Chapter 9

**\- Everything Will be Alright -**

**Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun**

⌠ **DRABBLE ⌡**

* * *

_**Aku tak menginginkan apapun, kalian sudahlah cukup**_

* * *

…

Donghae merasakan matanya memanas ketika mendapat berita mengejutkan yang baru saja disampaikan oleh salah satu pelayan dirumahnya.

Beserta kedua adiknya yang waktu itu tengah bersama dengannya, ia tak bisa lagi menutupi kesedihannya walau ia menjadi anak tertua disana.

Orang tua mereka meninggal, kecelakaan pesawat dengan tujuan jepang, pesawat yang ditumpangi orang tua mereka. Donghae menyesal tadi pagi ia tak sampai memberi salam selamat tinggal seperti biasanya karena ia tengah sakit.

Dipeluknya kedua adiknya itu dengan erat, menyampaikan perasaan perih didalam hati masing-masing ketika mengetahui mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang tua mereka.

Walau Donghae sungguh sangat ingin menangis sekarang, ia tak sampai bisa untuk mengeluarkan air matanya, sedangkan kedua adiknya ini menangis dengan kerasnya. Ia harus dapat menjadi pundak mereka.

Sakitnya belum sembuh benar, salah satu adiknya itu menyadari.

"_Hyung_… hiks… hyung masih sakit" dengan sesenggukan Kibum sebagai adik Donghae yang pertama berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Ia melepas diri dari pelukan Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum lemah, Ia sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. Walau sakitpun, melihat keadaan seperti sekarang membuat Donghae tidak bisa hanya diam saja.

"Tidak apa-apa Kibummie."

"_Hyung_ istirahat ya" Kali ini sang adik terkecil, Kyuhyun yang nampak membujuk Donghae untuk beristirahat dikamarnya, ia sudah mengetahui saat merasakan tubuh Donghae yang hangat.

Kyuhyun juga Kibum sangat khawatir pada kakak mereka, wajahnya nampak pucat tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk menunggu jasad kedua orang tua mereka sampai di kediaman mereka. Melihat kakak mereka nampak tak kuat berdiri kembali membuat mereka dengan sigap menangkap tubuh lemah itu.

"'_Hyung_ dengarkan aku ya. Sekali ini saja" pinta Kyuhyun.

Kepala Donghae yang sudah pening sedari tadi tak lagi bisa ia tahan. Kepalanya terasa akan pecah sebentar lagi. Inginnya untuk tetap sadar, menemani kedua adiknya. Tetapi hingga beberapa detik kemudian Donghae sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibumpun nampak panik seketika.

…

"Donghae _hyung_…."

Kyuhyun juga Kibum mendekat pada ranjang yang Donghae tempati. Tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan kakak mereka, Kedua adik Donghae tersebut tidak punya pilihan lain selain membawa Donghae kerumah sakit.

Donghae nampak berusaha untuk duduk walau badannya masih lemas.

"Kibummie… Kyuhyunniee…"

Mereka berdua kembali berhambur ke pelukan Donghae, tidak sampai hati mereka untuk melepaskan dengan cepat pelukan tersebut. Donghae adalah kakak mereka, hanya Donghae yang mereka punya sekarang. Begitu pula Donghae, Kibum dan Kyuhyun menjadi pandangan pertama Donghae mulai sekarang.

"Menangislah _hyung_…" Kibum mengusap punggung Donghae. Ia sadar jika Donghae sudah sedari tadi menahan untuk tak menangis. Ia juga tau, Donghae bukanlah orang yang tegar. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah hafal jika Donghae sebenarnya adalah orang yang cengeng.

Tidak bisa Donghae bertahan, ia menangis dikedua bahu adiknya. Menyampaikan sebuah rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

"hiks… _Hyung_ menyayangi kalian."

"Kami juga _hyung_… Hyung harus janji untuk tidak sakit lagi" Kibumlah yang menjawab, sedang Kyuhyun sekarang ikut menangis bersama kakaknya. Donghae bersyukur Kibum dapat mengendalikan emosinya melebihi dirinya. Ia berharap Kibum akan selalu seperti ini.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Mereka bertiga tetap menyalurkan perasaan mereka di dalam pelukan yang mereka ciptakan.

"_Hyung_ akan berusaha untuk baik, kalian juga harus baik-baik saja. Asal kalian selalu bersama _hyung_ dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkan _hyung_, pergi dari sisi _hyung_"

"em.."

**-Kkeut-**

Tada~~ Ini adalah drabble paling panjang pertama dari ff drabble kemarin-kemarin

Nana tiba-tiba kangen buat ff drabble, jadi Nana lanjutin nulis ff sebelum Nana hiatus kemarin.

Emm, ini coba-coba buat Donghae menjadi agak dewasa, agaknya seperti kurang srek ya kalo inget Donghae itu kekanakan, tapi yasudahlah.

Nana gak bisa cuap-cuap lagi, yang pasti drabble ini bakal ada unjungnya kalau Nana berkehendak berhenti.

Jangan lupa Review~ :))

17102015


	10. Chapter 10

**:: COMEBACK ::**

**Lee Donghae &amp; Cho Kyuhyun**

**Bromance**

⌠**SPECIAL DRABBLE ⌡**

* * *

_**Aku akan kembali padamu, dimanapun kau berada…**_

* * *

…

_Pls~ (Read the note in the bottom)_

…

* * *

Sudah tradisi ketika tahun baru tiba, Kyuhyun beserta keluarga akan merayakannya dengan berkumpul dirumah besarnya. Diramaikan oleh saudara-saudara jauhnya yang sering ia temui sampai yang jarang sekali ia temui.

Perayaan ini memang melebihi perayaan dimana datangnya natal. Entah, Kyuhyun tidak pernah ingin tau kenapa perayaan ini bisa ada. Yang ia tau, semua orang berada dirumahnya malam ini.

Semua, akan berkumpul menjadi satu di setiap malam pergantian tahun.

Ada beberapa orang yang dikenalnya karena memang mereka sering ia jumpai, teman sekolahnya yang adalah saudaranyapun ada.  
Tapi tidak diantara semuanya malam ini yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun bertahan untuk duduk diam dan saling berbincang panjang menanti pergantian tahun.

Si orang yang selalu membuatnya bersemangat sedang tidak ada, Kyuhyun tau itu.  
Mengingat sesuatu yang baru dialami oleh orang itu, Kyuhyun tidak berharap lebih untuknya datang. Itu mustahil.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun, ia sangat berharap doanya…..

"Donghae !"

"Donghae-ya…."

"Donghae hyung…"

….Benar-benar terkabulkan.

Kyuhyun terkesiap ditempatnya berdiri. Semua orang nampak ramai sekali saat seseorang yang tidak disangka-sangka akan datang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Itu Donghae, si penyemangatnya.

"Kyuhyun !" Dengan senyumnya yang selalu bersinar, dia meneriaki nama Kyuhyun setelah semua bergantian menyambutnya. Karena hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak menunjukkan reaksinya.

Deg… Kyuhyun percaya kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Donghae ada, Donghae datang, Donghae sehat, Donghae tersenyum, Donghae melambaikan tangannya dan Donghae …

Donghae menghampirinya…

Nampak kesusahan sebelum limbung dan jatuh terduduk. Berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kalang kabut menghampirinya dengan kilat, kecepatannya bahkan melebihi ayah Donghae yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Donghae.

"Donghae hyung, kau tak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi disana, sekarang ia terpusat pada sosok Donghae yang ia bantu berdiri kembali.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia belum terbiasa berjalan Kyuhyun, baru satu bulan kemarin dia sadar dan langsung menanyakanmu. Setelah dia tau kalau hari ini perayaan tahun baru, dia langsung menyuruhku untuk membawanya pulang." Jelas ayah Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku ingin kembali pada Kyuhyun, dimanapun Kyuhyun berada appa…" ucap Donghae membuat Kyuhyun memeluknya saat itu juga.

…

"Maafkan aku hyung" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka sedang duduk di gazebo taman samping rumah Kyuhyun, hanya mereka berdua setelah pergantian tahun sudah terlewati.

"Untuk apa?"

"Gara-gara aku ka-" Donghae membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dan menggeleng lucu.

"Sejak pertama ini bukan salahmu, kau memiliki urusan lain sehingga tidak bisa menemaniku pada saat itu. Ini sudah dikehendaki oleh-Nya. Jadi, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Toh aku juga yang salah karena tidak melihat rambu lalu lintas."

Tapi meski Donghae sudah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun masih tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Iapun sempat meneteskan air matanya.

Donghae tersenyum, ia bawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, menepuk punggung Kyuhyun menenangkan. "Berhentilah menangis, isshh, kau sudah besar Kyu…"

"Terima kasih…"

"Terima kasih telah kembali."

"Terima kasih sudah baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih sudah kembali padaku, aku menyayangimu Donghae hyung…"

Isak Kyuhyun membuat Donghae tertawa renyah mendengarnya, tak disangka ia merindukan Kyuhyun sebesar ini. Tidak menyesal ia merengek seharian penuh hanya untuk bertemu dengan adiknya ini.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Kyu…."

-Kkeut-

Hai … Haii … Haaiiii …

Ada yang masih kenal gak sama orang ini ? / Krik..Krikk

Oke, terserah lah yaa… toh memang saya bukan orang seterkenal itu… Tapi semoga minimal ada yang tau lah kalau siapa saya.. –amin

Sebelumnya, maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tiba-tiba ngilang gak ada publish ff sama sekali. Banyak kejadian hampir setahun ini (well, salah satunya karena saya tertarik dengan laki-laki baru, hehe) , jadi kelupaan kalau ada yang harus saya lakukan disini.

Kenapa saya bilang ini drabble kali ini spesial? Karena….dengan ini saya mau ngumumin buat balik nulis disini. ***Yeeyyy,

Niatnya memang mau balik waktu tahun baru nanti seperti ff diatas, tapi dipikir terlalu lama dan september ini berhasil bikin saya campur aduk jadi yahh sekarang aja lah ya dan gausah pake' edit-editan… ;)

Sebenarnya peminat disini benar-benar membuat saya bimbang, dimanakah orang-orang kemarin, kenapa sepi sunyi begini. Sayapun juga niat pindah ke wattpad (karena saya tau banyak yang pindah kesana), tapi teknis disana berbeda dan saya juga masih gak bisa ninggalin ini akun.

Apa kalian senang saya kembali? /krik..Krikk

Baiklah, saya hanya akan menyampaikan itu. Oh ya, buat pembaca baru yang baca ff saya saat saya hiatus. Salam kenal, semoga kalian gak kecewa dengan tulisan saya… :)

Sekian… dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya kawan-kawaaan… :D

25092016


	11. Chapter 11

**\- My Teddy Hyung -**

**Lee Donghae, Shin Donghee &amp; Cho Kyuhyun**

⌠ **DRABBLE ⌡**

* * *

_**Badannya gemuk seperti boneka teddy milik temanku**_

* * *

…

"_Annyeong hyung_"

Sapa Donghae setelah pertama menapak di hadapan sesosok bertubuh tambun yang menjadikan badan itu terlihat gemuk. Mereka saling berpelukan setelahnya.

"Hai Donghae-ya… lama tidak bertemu, kau semakin tampan eoh.."

Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan cengengesan..

Setelah itu mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju luar bandara dan ke arah tempat mobil Donghae terparkir.

"Aku juga tidak pernah berfikir kalau_ hyung_ semakin gemuk saja"

"Eih~~" Shindong nampak malu. Donghae sudah mengiranya, hyungnya ini sangat memiliki hobi untuk makan dalam porsi besar. Apalagi ia hidup sendiri di luar negeri sana. Jadi tidak salah kalau badannya semakin melebar karena tidak ada yang mengaturnya untuk makan dengan porsi sedang seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Bagaimana keadaan rumah"

"Semuanya baik, bayi kecil yang tumbuh semakin besar sekarang membuat rumah menjadi lebih berwarna"

"Kyuhyun?" Tanya Shindong dan Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, anak itu pasti tidak mengenal kakaknya yang satu ini"

Donghae tertawa kecil, Shindong ini hyung satu-satunya yang dimiliki Donghae. Dia bekerja di cabang perusahaan milik ayah mereka yang berada di luar korea dari semenjak Kyuhyun baru saja dilahirkan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak terlalu kenal dengan Shindong.

"Dia anak manis _hyung_. Kau mungkin akan senang dengannya"

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat seberapa lucu adik terakhirku itu"

Setelah mobil yang ditumpangi mereka terparkir di halaman rumah. Donghae segera masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa membantu Shindong mengangkat barang. Hm, Shindong sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tidak membantunya.

"Donghae _hyuuung~_"

Hap!

Donghae menangkap badan Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya, Kyuhyun juga dengan segera mengalungkan tangan kecilnya di leher Donghae.

"_Hyung_ dari mana? Oh, dan itu siapa?"

Donghae menoleh kebelakang badannya untuk sekedar melihat hyungnya itu berpelukan dengan ibu mereka yang menyambut di depan pintu.

"Dia mirip dengan boneka teddy di kamar temanku"

"Benarkah?"

Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengundang senyuman kecil di bibir Donghae.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Kyu tidak memanggilnya teddy _hyung_ saja"

…

"Ouh, apakah ini adik kecilku yang bernama Kyuhyun?"

Shindong mengambil Kyuhyun dari Donghae, ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya merasa bingung. Tanpa merasa risih dengan perlakuan Shindong.

"Apa Kyuhyun mengenal _hyung_?"

Dengan semangat Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tanpa menyadari tangannya sudah menekan-nekan pipi gembul Shindong.

"_Hyung_ siapa?"

"Teddy _hyung_!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang semakin lebar. Serta tangannya itu semakin bersemangat menekan-nekan dan mencubit-cubit pipi Shindong.

"Huh?"

"Donghae hyung yang mengatakan kau adalah teddy _hyung_"

Shindong memicingkan matanya kearah Donghae yang langsung berlagak tidak mendengar, bersiul sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah,,, Kyuhyun mau bermain dengan Teddy _hyung_?"

Merekapun akhirnya tertawa bersama…

-Kkeut-

Saya baru mulai training satu minggu ini… dan lagi, saya dari sekarang kalau udah kerja beneran cuman ada libur hari sabtu sama minggu…

Jadi mungkin saya gak terlalu sering muncul disini, tapi bukan berarti saya hiatus lagi,, oke? Saya udah bilang kemarin kalau saya benar-benar kembali menulis…

Tunggu drabble selanjutnya yaa…

09102016


End file.
